


Amore imbranato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ginger man [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ron non sa come dimostrare a Hermione il suo amore dopo tutti gli errori che ha fatto, ma lei riuscirà a tirare fuori il meglio dal suo fidanzato.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Fandom: Harry PotterCoppia: Ron/HermionePrompt: E se fossi un mannaro, tu mi ameresti come Ninfadora ama Remus?





	1. Chapter 1

Amore imbranato

 

Ron s’inginocchiò e le porse un anello di zucchero. 

Hermione lo prese con le dita affusolate e scoppiò a ridere, guardando la punta delle orecchie del fidanzato diventare vermiglie.

“E questo perché?” domandò. Si sporse e gli baciò la guancia cosparsa di efelidi sentendola calda sotto le labbra piene. 

Ron strofinò le mani tra loro e si leccò le labbra.

“Miseriaccia, siamo in mezzo al nulla, tra alberi e alberi ed io sono stato un cretino” balbettò. 

Hermione si mise l’anello in bocca, lo masticò e lo ingoiò.

“Direi che era più utili di quanto sembrasse” disse Hermione. Si alzò dal ceppo su cui era seduta e s’inginocchiò davanti al rosso. Gli afferrò le guance tra le mani e guardò le sue iridi.

“Come te. Non sei banale Ronald Weasley, solo che tu sei il primo a non saperlo. La gelosia è naturale, l’ho vissuta anch’io” spiegò. 

Ron deglutì a vuoto e la baciò, Hermione ricambiò. 

Ron approfondì il baciò, la abbracciò e si staccò dal bacio. Le mise il mento sulla guancia e singhiozzò.

“Io mi sento solo uno stupido che sta con un genio” sussurrò. 

Hermione gli accarezzò la schiena e oscillò, cullandolo.

“Sei stato spontaneo e l’ho gradito. Riprova, dimmi qualcosa che senti solo tu. Riportami dai libri alla realtà” disse. 

Ron sorrise, tirò su con il naso e chiuse gli occhi.

“E se fossi un mannaro, tu mi ameresti come Ninfadora ama Remus?” domandò e la voce gli tremò.

“Sì, Ron, sì” rispose Hermione alzando la voce, stringendolo più forte.


	2. Mare e cielo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una Romione ambientata in riva al mare in una Notte di Tanabata.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IVQFr2wVcw.  
> ★Fandom: Harry Potter  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “Notte di Tanabata” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 515  
> ★ Prompt: 9. Nella notte di Tanabata A dà lezioni di astronomia a B.  
> ★ Bonus: 4. La nostra canzone; 5. Il rumore del mare.

Mare e cielo

Hermione alzò lo sguardo, i capelli castani le ondeggiavano intorno al viso e le sue labbra erano socchiuse. Il rumore del mare le risuonava nelle orecchie e l’odore di salsedine le pungeva le narici.

“Sai, ogni coppia ha la sua canzone, ma a me piacerebbe fosse questo suono a ricordarci di noi. Così ogni volta che sentirò delle onde infrangersi sulla battigia, nel silenzio, penserò a te. Perché amo quando le nostre anime si capiscono, superando i limiti delle nostre parole” sussurrò.

Guardò Ron, che le sorrise. Il giovane stava in piedi sulla battigia, l’acqua gli arrivava alle caviglie e la spuma gli scivolava sulla pelle.

Ron si passò la mano tra i capelli vermigli e si allontanò dall’acqua, dirigendosi verso di lei. Alle sue spalle il cielo blu-notte era illuminato dalla luce della via lattea.

“È deciso, il rumore del mare sarà la nostra canzone” disse con voce calda. Si sedette sulla sabbia accanto alla moglie e le appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, alcune ciocche dei capelli di lei gli solleticarono il collo.

Hermione indicò sopra di loro.

“Stanotte ci ho fatto venire qui con la metro-polvere perché si celebra una delle tradizioni Babbane che più mi affascinavano da bambina” sussurrò.

Ron seguì il punto in cui Hermione indicava.

“Questa festività, che ricorre in altro modo anche in altre culture, riguarda la distanza tra la costellazione della Lira e la costellazione dell’Aquila. Guarda attentamente e noterai che sono separate dalla Via Lattea” spiegò Granger.

“Mi ricordi le lezioni di astronomia nella torre. Anche se ammetto che, alle volte, guardavo più te, che dentro il telescopio” disse Weasley.

Hermione gli prese la mano nella propria.

“Ed Harry cosa guardava, visto che entrambi mi chiedevate gli appunti?” domandò.

Ron sentì le orecchie avvampare e ridacchiò.

“Lui dormicchiava e basta. A furia di avere incubi e di svegliarsi di soprassalto almeno dieci volte la notte, arrivava a quelle lezioni distrutto. Lo invidiavo tanto, ma ora che facciamo insieme gli Auror, ho scoperto che essere lui non è per niente facile. Non è poi così bello essere quello che alla fine della giostra salva sempre la giornata” ammise.

Hermione gli baciò il collo.

“Tu per me eri già un eroe, solo che non te ne accorgevi” ribatté.

“Cosa celebra questa festa?” domandò Ron.

Il vento freddo della notte sferzava i visi di entrambi.

“La notte di  _Tanabata_. Vega e Altair…”. Iniziò a rispondere Hermione, tornando ad indicare il cielo, muovendo lentamente il braccio sottile.

“… sono due sposi che per i loro doversi s’incontrano solo una volta l’anno. E lì, quelle due stelle più piccole, rappresentano i loro figli” spiegò.

Ron le lasciò andare la mano e le avvolse le spalle con il braccio, stringendola a sé.

“Mia futura Ministro della Magia, promettimi che non finiremo anche noi così diviso” mormorò roco.

“Promesso, dobbiamo tornare qui a sentire la nostra canzone, parlando di astronomia, mentre i nostri cuori e i nostri respiri si fondono.

Però…”. Hermione s’interruppe con un sospiro e si massaggiò il ventre.

“Non posso assicurarti che anche noi non ci torneremo con dei figli” ammise.

 


End file.
